


I'm Low on Gas and You Need a Jacket

by FireFoxCanFireFuckOff



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Richie Tozier, Sneaking Out, Song fic, bantering bois, slightly mad Eddie, this is probably shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFoxCanFireFuckOff/pseuds/FireFoxCanFireFuckOff
Summary: The water splashed against the rocks far below them, reflecting the moonlight across the sky. There was a silence between the two boys and neither one knew how to break it or weather or not it was even a silence they wanted to be having. Eddie shivered goosebumps spreading against his skin. Without a word or a question Richie removed his leather jacket and draped it over the other’s shoulders. The jacket engulfed Eddie’s body.“Your jacket smells like cigarette smoke Trashmouth.”Richie smiled “I wonder why?”





	I'm Low on Gas and You Need a Jacket

12:00 at night. It is fucking 12:00 at night and there is someone rapping on my window. Eddie knew exactly who it was. There was no other person in the entire universe that would throw pebbles at his window in the dead of night other than a one Trashmouth Tozier. Maybe if I ignore him Richie will go away. 

He didn’t. 

“What the fuck do you want Richie! do you even know what time it is? I’m mean will I ever be able to get a full nights sleep with you wandering around the neighborhood?” Eddie yelled in a hushed voice down to the night owl below him. Said person was dressed in black skinny jeans and an awful hawaiian shirt leather jacket combination that almost destroyed Eddie’s eyes. 

“My dear sweet Eddie spaghetti won’t you accompany me on this fine evening, won’t you brave the new world with your hand in mine?” Richie waved his hands exuberantly in the air as if on broadway.

“No dipshit, I won’t because unlike you I need sleep you fucking vampire. And be quiet my mom is asleep.” 

“Ahh don’t worry Ed’s my love, your mom is knocked out cold from my wonderful love making-“

“Don’t call me that! And that’s disgusting Tozier!”

“Disgusting but true, now my sweet Juliet climb down from your ivory tower and join me on an adventure.”

“Absolutely not!” Eddie exclaimed while slamming his window shut. 

 

“There he is! I knew you would come Spaghetti.” Richie in the simplest of terms looked exhausted. He had large purple bags under his eyes partly hidden by his broken glasses. His shoulders seemed to sag a bit too as if something had kept him up this time around. Still he pulled Eddie under his arm and gave him a noogie, smiling bright. 

“Get off me!”- Eddie pushed Richie’s arm off of his shoulders- “I’m only coming because I know it would be useless to try to get back to sleep. What are you doing up anyway?” Eddie asked, snark lacing his voice. 

“Oh I’m sure that’s the only reason Eds, it’s definitely not that you love me and enjoy my company, and I know you were totally sleeping and not staying up late reading comic books like you always do on Saturday.” Eddie blushed and looked down to try to hide his smile from his best friend. Richie really did know him better than anyone else. 

The two started towards Richie's old pick up, Angie, as he called her. A maroon rust bucket with leather seating and an engine that sputtered every single time it came to a stop. Still Richie loved that piece of garbage, he had gotten it from his parents on his 16 birthday. The crisp summer air danced around them, the only sound to fill the short silence was the crunch of grass and old leaves beneath their toes, echoing throughout the empty cul de sac. 

Richie pulled open the passenger side door for Eddie and bowed so deeply that his face would have had concrete permanently in his skin if given a small nudge. 

“I can open a door asshole, I may be Derry’s resident pretty boy, but I am not helpless” He said climbing onto the leather seat, body immediately warming up to the heated car. 

Richie chose to ignore this comment and simply responded with a foghorn leghorn impression “Why you are quite welcome.” Richie hopped into the driver's seat.

“So where too Rich, huh? Where are you dragging me tonight, the kundistaug, the Aladdin?” A soft grin slid over Eddie's face, he hated to admit it but a part of him enjoyed these mid-night adventures, rebellion Richie has called it. They began to roll forward, trees and houses, each the exact same, passed them by in a whirl of greens and blacks. Richie simply hummed in return which Eddie took to mean “you’ll see”. A calloused hand, nails painted moss green, turned up the radio as Madonna’s “Like a Virgin” came on. Richie drummed along to the beat on the steering wheel. He got like this sometimes Eddie noticed, as much as Richie could be loud and annoying, there were moments where Richie was deep in thought, as quiet as a mouse and Eddie always wondered what was going on behind his black curls. 

The two boys sat in comfortable silence as song after song came on, each just basking in the moment. 

Eddie began to see familiar streets and house pass by, roads he had long memorized by riding through them on his bike summer after summer. Richie was driving them straight to the quarry. 

The old car rolled to a stop on the side of the road, screeching as it did so. Near them they could see a patch of shrubs, a secret entrance to the cliff they spent most of their days on. A place where Bowers, Hochstetter, or any other one of his goons couldn’t find them. A sanctuary away from this non-stop world. The losers would come down every summer to this cliff and spend their days cloud gazing, cliff diving, and eating ice-cream under the perfect shade. A chaotic beauty emitted from of this spot in the wilderness. Calm and serene yet full of adventure. Over the years, the bigger the losers became the smaller this other world seemed. Yet they still came, they always would. And Richie and Eddie did tonight to enjoy each other’s company without having to worry about anything else in the world. 

The two made their way through the patch of bramble and shrubs into the open night air. Richie jumped and span around barefoot on the cool grass as Eddie took a seat, legs dangling off the side of the bluff swinging back and forth like the old grandfather clock in his house. 

Eddie laughed as he watched his 6’1 string bean of a friend make a fool of himself. “Sit down you spaz, and put your shoes back on. Do you know how many germs and insects and diseases could be crawling on the ground right now?” 

“Eddie my love, the light in my life, the moon to my stars, you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you so long ago.” Richie said in his best country girl accent, flopping down beside him. 

“Do you mean eight hours ago when we were at school?” 

“Yes that is exactly what I meant!” 

“You’re a loser Richie Tozier.” Eddie said, no malice lacing his voice.

“Why thank ya my good fellow.” Richie responded causally going into his british guy routine. The water splashed against the rocks far below them, reflecting the moonlight across the sky. There was a silence between the two boys and neither one knew how to break it or weather or not it was even a silence they wanted to be having. Eddie shivered goosebumps spreading against his skin. Without a word or a question Richie removed his leather jacket and draped it over the other’s shoulders. The jacket engulfed Eddie’s body. 

“Your jacket smells like cigarette smoke Trashmouth.”

Richie smiled “I wonder why?” 

“You really should quit you’re going to contract, like, lung cancer or something” Like he often did when trying to make a point to Richie, Eddie rushed out his words almost on habit. He started doing this when he figured out that he would be interrupted by the loudmouth unless he got it out fast. But there was no witty comeback, no snarky remark, nothing this time, just a small hum in response and it sent a shiver down Eddie’s spine. They stayed quiet for a moment or two.

“How was your summer? I haven’t seen you in months and it's boring without you. No one else has good comebacks or a beautiful mom to visit late at night.”

“Shut the fuck up Richie that disgusting!” -Eddie paused- “ It was good, we went to New York to visit my cousins. It was insane we snuck out in the middle of the night and walked around New York. We went to clubs and I danced on a table! The only thing that sucks is I lost my shoes.” Eddie was smiling up at Richie, he was proud of himself and how much he had changed. He had done the unexpected and for once he was living. It was exhilarating. 

Richie however was not excited, he was weirded out by this news. This wasn’t the Eddie he had grown up with. Eddie was careful and cautious. He certainly wasn’t this. Eddie had changed and to be honest that scared the shit out of him. He didn’t want things to change, change meant growing up and that meant forgetting Eddie once they moved away. Richie looked down and met Eddie’s eyeline not a single word came out of his mouth for once. 

“Well.” 

“Well what?”

“No response, nothing?! Really?”

“Am I supposed to be impressed by this act of rebellion.” 

“Yes! You're the one always telling me to get out of my comfort zone, to explore and rebel, You're the one bringing me out here at night to do so! I'm finally doing that and I'm not good enough!?” 

“You really think I'm that stupid Eddie of course not, yeah sure I guess it’s cool but you could of gotten hurt!”

“You are not in a position to lecture me Richie, since when have you worried about my safety, besides what does it matter.” Eddie’s voice was strained, full of confusion and anger. 

“Of course it matters and since forever dip-shit, this, this just isn’t you.”

“Isn’t that a good thing. I hate who I used to be. I was manipulated by my mother for years, I swallowed sugar pills when I shouldn’t have. I was careful and cautious and anxious all the time. Why, why is it a bad thing I changed Richie? Huh!?” Richie was silent.

“Let's be honest Rich, you and I, well we aren't exactly the most popular in this piece of shit town. The fag and the loudmouth”-

“Hey don’t say”-

“You know I’m right Rich, this town is stupid and awful. It’s the worst infection out of all of them. It infected me just like everyone else. But we saw the truth.”-Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand- “Just, I’m healing from that infection, I want to get rid of the person I used to be, why can’t you accept that.” Eddie’s voice was soft.

Richie fell back against the grass and began to watch the stars. There were alot of them tonight, bright and shining, no problems in the world. “I don’t want to forget you.”

“What?” Eddie leaned back and layed down next to Richie. 

“We’ve seen what happens to people when they grow up here. They start to forget, the parents don’t notice the kids, people walk around like robots. I don’t want to be a robot Eddie. This town is full of shit. It’s awful and full of bigoted people, I know that. I would happily forget this whole town and everyone in it. But I don’t want to forget you. 

“You’re the only good person in this stupid ass town. You put up with my shit, you clean my bruises when I get fucked up, you’re spunky and the only one who has good comeback to any of the trash that falls out of my mouth. You’ve always been here no matter how much I messed up or what I’ve said.

“If you change then I have to accept that we are growing up. If I have to accept that then I have to accept that one day, all of us: Ben, Bev, Bill, Mike, and Stan, we are going to move away and forget everything about each other. And you…” Richie’s voice died off. Eddie, if he was being honest, was kind of scared. Because Richie cracked jokes and laughed his ass off at the smallest things. He didn’t talk about serious issues and he didn’t go this long without making a joke. Richie didn’t need to finish his thought, they both understood what he was going to say. 

They looked at the stars, Eddie saw Orion sticking out of the corner of his eye but thought not to mention it. The grass underneath them tickled their skin, Richie began to get goose bumps but wouldn’t ask for his jacket back. Eddie looked over to his best friend. Black curls fell against his forehead as he for once lay still. A weird affect the stars had on Richie, Eddie decided. 

Eddie tried to think of a time without Richie by his side, but he couldn’t come up with one to save his life. Eddie remembered when the first time he had ever worn Richie’s jacket. They were at the Tozier residence and the heaters had been broken.

~~~~~~

“What if i get hypothermia Rich, this isn’t a joke. Or frostbite. Why are your heaters broken anyway, and how long?” 

“I don’t know like less than a week, but seriously it’s fine Eddie we’ve been using extra blankets. You can get one if you’re really that cold.” Eddie was sitting on the floor leaning against Richie’s bed ranting on and on and on about the dangers of the cold. Richie found it adorable and endearing. 

“How are you not worried about this, how are you not freezing your ass off every night? Are you alien?” -As Eddie kept ranting Richie stood up went to his closet and pulled out a worn leather jacket, the pockets were full of empty cigarette boxes and spare change that Richie pulled out before walking back to Eddie and draping it over his shoulders.

“There, leather is a good insulator, will you shut up now?” Richie said a slight blush on his cheeks. Apparently it worked as Eddie shut up immediately and tugged the jacket around tighter. 

“Thanks trashmouth” Eddie spoke turning to face Richie, his face was red and here was a small smile on his face. 

“Did I make the one Kasprak blush, why I feel overjoyed!” 

“Aaaand You ruined it.”

~~~~~~

It was weird thinking about what would happen once he left Derry, god knows he wanted to. He couldn’t really think what it would be like to not have a your mom joke spit in his face every two seconds or not seeing the ugliest pair of broken glasses in the world each day. He didn’t really want a life without Richie, he didn’t want to forget him either. 

“Someday I’ll forget the colors of your eyes and you’ll forget mine. Will we be alright?” 

“I can’t promise you we will be okay, I don’t have future vision, I’m not a genius. I don’t really want to think what life will be like without you. So why does this have to end. We both hate this shit town, correct me if I’m wrong but we both like each other.”-Richie laughed- “So what if after our few years left in this shit town are over, we leave together. Leave everything behind but you and me. Just like it should be.” 

“Really, You’d do that?” 

“Of course, I can’t let the world handle you on its own can I?” Richie stood up and offered his hand to the boy below him, which he took. They left the quarry in silence, and drove home in silence. But it wasn’t bad, they were more sure that when they had started, they had each other, so it was okay. Richie pulled up to the Kasprak residence and they sat for a while neither wanting to say goodbye. 

“So I guess I’ll see y-” Richie was cut off by a pair of lips kissing his own. It was short and sweet and before he knew it Eddie was out the door and yelling goodbye. 

When Richie got back into bed he could barely hear the sound of yelling from downstairs, and got the first good night of sleep that he had had in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> We stan some Angsty bois, ummmm yeah i based this on one of my favorite songs. check out the cover that inspired this by Cavetown https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDe_H-VKv74


End file.
